


Don't look back, draco

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Runaway Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione is confused about many things and draco only adds to it. Draco makes a decision that will change his and her life..
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tw // links to ED behavior

She looked around the common room, a few NEWT students were still awake. Save for these few, she was the only one there. She sat cross legged by the fire in her jumper , which was slipping down one of her shoulders, and her striped pijama bottoms. She was supposed to be reading a book, it wasn't for school work but nobody would think that. She was reading up on candle and fire magic when she became mesmerised by the flames that danced. 

"Are you still up 'mionie?"  
She turned around and saw Harry climbing down the stairs.  
"Yep, but why are you up?"  
He cocked his eyebrow and responded with "I could ask you the same question" 

She simply shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Staring more intently into the abyss. She felt the floor boards shift beneath her as harry sat down next to her. Her head rested on his shoulder. "Do you ever feel confused, harry?"  
He chuckled slightly "always, but if your confused I doubt I would be able to help"  
She sighed "its not about school, its about.......about. I don't even know how to say it" he stayed silent for a few seconds "is it about Ron?" He asked. "No. No. No. Maybe, well you know how your madly in love with ginny?"  
He flushed at this statement "I am.... I am not" a grin creeped onto her face. "No need to pretend, anyway what do I do abiut it? "

Silence hung between the two for a few moments. Harry opened his mouth to speak before she waved her wand and extinguished the fire. She began to walk round the room towards the chest that held knitted blankets, she thought was donated by Mrs weasly as they were marked with a giant 'G'. She placed them over the small bodies of the students that had fallen asleep at their books. 

"I don't know what to say hermione"  
She shook her head. "Just forget I said anything" a small laugh escaped her lips " to think that we are going to be like this in a few years time, we'll me not you." They stood in silence and the only light available was from the dying embers. "Good night harry" she didn't allow time for a response as she climbed her stairs. 

She lay awake in her bed with the curtains drawn she cast a silencing charm and screamed at the top of her lungs "fuckkkk" and tears started to slip from her eyes. 

She soon cast a charm that made the roof of the bed look like the night sky. She couldn't remeber when she fell asleep but soon enough there was rustling outside her curtains. She took it as a sign that she should get up. 

She put her skirt and socks on aswell as her school shirt , tie and jumper. She looked into the mirror. Cast a spell to tame her curls and took her turn in the bathroom. 

Breakfast smelt amazing as she walked into the great Hall. Toast and sausages aswell as, bacon and sweat porridge. She sat down and harry cast a quizzical glance at her. She shook her head and looked down at the piece of toast that lay in tatters on her plate. After a rather aggressive round of buttering. 

"I should get to the library" she mumbled as she excused herself from the table and headed in the opposite direction of the library, towards the dungeons. 

She focused only on the sounds her shoes made on the stone floor. A shoulder collided with her face. A sneer looked down on her "granger" he nodded. "Malfoy" she said as she returned the nod and got up from the floor. She walked away but stopped a few paces after and examined a skinned knee. She took in a deep breath through her teeth. 

The footsteps stopped at the end of the hallway and started back in her direction. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her round. She saw him kneeling on the floor and a mutter escaped his mouth. The blood disappeared off her knee. As ye healed the cut. "Next time land on your arse , you've got enough fat" he walked away and left her dumbfounded as she made her way to the bathrooms. The mirror returned her gaze as she began examining her body and pulling at all the parts she hated about herself.was draco right? Too much fat on her thighs, to little on her chest. She watched as rolls formed on her stomach as she contorted her body. 

***

The smell of sick hung, rancid, in the air as she washed her hands. Acid hung at the back of her throat. She went into a spare potions classroom for her free period. She locked the door and cast a silencing charm. She threw the first years pewter cauldrons against the wall and cast 'bombarda' time after time until the metal resembled powder and all the emotions she had felt had doubled. Her attempt at releasing them had failed and only made it worse. The corner held her close as she desperately tried to cry, but no tears came. 

Chattering filled the halls outside which signaled that breakfast was now over and she pulled herself off the floor. She tided up the room she had trashed, with a quick flick of her wand. The halls being full aided in her attempt to go by unnoticed. 

A sigh escaped her lips as she took her seat next to Ron in Defence against the dark arts, it was the one class he didn't need help with, so she didn't need to talk.The minutes ticked by slowly her stomach rumbled from the lack of food. A chocolate frog jumped around the classroom and landed on her shoulder. "Sorry 'mione just needed a snack" Ron explained as he grabbed the frog from her. "do you want one?" He asked as he pulled out another from his pocket. How did he eat so much and not gain weight. 

****

She had avoided any suspicion over skipping lunch by escaping to the library. Dinner was one thing she couldn't get out of. Everyone at the table chattered as they piled their plates high. How did they eat so much? To avoid suspicion she placed small amounts of sausage, mash, peas and gravy on her plate. She inhaled a deep breath and began to have an animated conversation with ginny. Soon harry joined in and the subject switched to quidich. She made a show of checking her watch and exclaimed how she was "so late" and asked how she had " simply forgotten, madame pince needed help in the library"


	2. The astronomy tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set during 5th year

The great Hall was ecstatic. You could almost feel the excitement for today's quiditch game in the air. A singular piece of toast was on her plate, barely any butter. Her eyebrows knitted together as she saw Harry spike Ron's pumpkin juice with liquid luck. Harry seemed non chalant and Ron, when he realised what had happened, downed the entire glass. 

Her throat was horse from shouting congratulations to the grifindoor team. Although she didn't like the idea she was pleased that they were winning. Soon three quarters of the stand were chanting "weasly is our king" 

***

The common room had more then just griffindoors in. The music was booming as she was jostled around by the crowd. There was a small chant of "bring the lion out". It soon turned into a huge chant that could probably bee heard from the dungeons. After three chants the quiditch team emerged from the boys dorm and screams erupted from the room. 

The liquor burned at her throat. Soon a figure dressed in a house shirt and some jeans was pushed up on the table. Ron. A blonde joined him and crashed her lips onto his. He didn't resist. He kissed her back. Her stomach turned the the most horrible way. She grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and left through the portrait hole with tears stinging her eyes. 

Her legs carried her to the astronomy tower as the tears streamed down her face. The fire whiskey burned her throat again as she took a swig. Her legs dangled over the edge as she sat down. After a few seconds of silence she heard footsteps. She assumed it was Harry. "Harry I'm fine" 

"I'm not Saint potter" the voice said as she whipped around and saw malfoy standing there. "I......I didn't realise. I can go" she said while fumbling around for the lid to the fire whiskey. "Stay" her face must have said it all as he responded with "we can mope together. Is that your personal bottle or are you willing to share?" 

The bottle was passed between the two in relative silence until he finally asked. "Why are you drowning your sorrows. Wait let me guess. Weaselby?" " he kissed lavender in front of me" a laugh escaped his lips "brown? I didn't know his standards were that low. I must admit she was quite clingy. Followed me around for three weeks after" she was confused "after what?" Another laugh from malfoy " your surely not that innocent. We fucked. " her cheeks suddenly flushed red. "Oh" 

After five minutes of silence she slapped her thighs "well I must that you for such interesting conversation. But I should leave."   
"The party's probably not finished, they are probably still eating each others faces. You can stay I'll go" draco said before standing up and offering her the bottle "want the last bit?" Without any hesitation she grabbed the bottle from him and downed it in one. 

She smothed her skirt and asked "why did you day that the other day?" The atmosphere was heavy with tension. "I don't know, I'm used to being a knob I guess and I felt like you needed to know I want your friend after I fixed your knee" she let out a short "oh ok" just as he was about to defend the stairs he turned towards her "I heard you destroying that classroom. I think there's more productive ways to do that. Room of requirement tomorrow after lunch." As she began to answer he was already down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A door began to form from the wall as dracos footsteps rounded the corner. Hermione was waiting for 5 minutes. Even though her head pounded. Draco walked past her in silence and pushed open the door. He slipped inside. After about 30 seconds a voice came from within. "Noy going to join me grainger?" 

As she walked through the door the wall solidified behind her. A set of what looked like crash dummies were lined up against the wall. Draco levitated one to the centre of the room. "Who do you want it to look like?" 

"Ron" a small voice spoke. He placed a glamour over the doll and it looked exactly like Ron. Spell after spell shot from her wand until the dummy was un-fixable. Draco just stood and watched silently. "Next one?" He asked. She nodded and asked him to make it look like lavender. 

After she had obliterated that dummy she asked him why he wasn't participating. He responded with a short smirk and "didn't want you to see my father or Saint potter on the floor". 

Soon she grew tired and cold. Just then a fireplace appeared with some sofas by it. A coffee table also appeared, it was stacked high with books and drinks. Forgetting that malfoy was there she lay down, picked up a book and started reading. 

He had begun to do the same, apart from reading. He stared intently at her. After a few painstaking minutes she questioned him about this. He huffed and said "if you really want weaslby to be mad you should die someone else." She scoffed "and who do you suggest"   
"there are a number of people, I could name some if you would like"   
"No, no ,no stop. I don't want to know"   
"Well you could make an effort for once if you want him to notice you"   
With that he got up and walked out. 

Hermionie went to the library and looked up glamour spells and also appetite suppressants. She couldn't find any suitable glamour spells. However, she did find a potion that would suppress your appetite for two days. 

That night she begged Snape to let her use one of his classrooms. He declined but she instead asked mcgonigall and she offered up her classroom or even her office. Hermione summoned everything she needed and got to work. 

In the morning she took a swig from her freshly brewed potion and hoped for the best. She managed to skip meals most days for the next few weeks. However, ginny forced her to go down to breakfast one morning. 

Her eyes met with malfoy across the hall. She shrugged it off and sat down at the table making polite conversation. After breakfast she headed to the lake as it was a weekend. 

She practised some basic charms and made some petals fall from the sky. Leaves crunched under foot as malfoy made his way down to the lake. He spotted granger and headed over to her. 

"You haven't been eating" he said matter of factly. She gave gave small nod. He stared at her for. Few seconds and walked away.


End file.
